Destiny
by amber250
Summary: Ga Eul was crying because of her break up with Soo Pyo. Who will rescue her from her sorrows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. I'm back with a new fanfic. As I promised one of my readers before, this one is a GaBin fanfic. Hope you're reading it and like it. **

**I would like to apologize for such a long break. I've been very busy with my studies and some other personal matters were keeping me from writing. My studies were hampered greatly and I was drowning in depression but now I'm all right and study is going well. So now that I'm fine a new idea popped into my head. So I thought why not write it down. It's going to be a two or three chaptered fanfic. So JanHoo won't be appearing there as much as I and some other reader of mine would like, I know. It would be completely about Ga Eul and Woo Bin. But please don't be disappointed as I will still continue writing my other fics even if not regularly.**

**I would like to inform one more thing. Just because it's a GaBin fic doesn't mean that I don't like SoEul. I'm a huge fan of that couple. well after JanHoo that is. But after reading one of the GaBin fanfics I got inspired and wanted to write one.**

**So enough about these boring stuffs and now let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Destiny Part I**

She was pushed hard against the door and her lips were captured by another pair of fevered lips, kissing her deeply, not letting her breath. She knew where it was going and she didn't really mind but how did it turn out like this?

**Three months ago… **

Chu Ga Eul walked aimlessly around the street, heart broken. The words of Kong Soo Pyo were ringing in her ears, bringing tears to her eyes but she held them in. She continued to walk but when her vision became blurry she took refuge on the stairs in front of a shop and let them free. In the back of her mind she had a feeling that Gu Jun Pyo didn't beat him for no reason but she just hoped that she was wrong.

After hearing all those things said by that _very _guy whom she wanted to trust, the little hope she had in her heart was shuttered into million pieces. She was in so much pain. She was glad that Jan Di was with there with her a while back but at the same time she wished that she would leave her alone as she didn't want to show her pathetic self to her best friend. When it felt unbearable she felt like confiding in her but at the same time she knew that Jan Di needed to go to make up with Gu Jun Pyo as she had a fight with him because of her. She wondered for a mere seconds why Jun Pyo didn't explain his actions but then she thought that maybe his pride didn't let him explain his action. It made her think that in that way he and Jan Di were same. She watched her friend's face and could say that Jan Di was torn because she was feeling guilty for misunderstanding Gu Jun Pyo and of course concerned about her.

So garnering all her strength, she controlled her emotions as she didn't want to refrain her good friend from going to Gu Jun Pyo because of her miserable condition. Taking a deep breath she turned to Jan Di and said, "Go, you need to make up with Gu Jun Pyo sunbae."

Jan Di was slightly surprised. Even though she wanted to, she didn't want to leave her alone at the same time. "But Ga Eul-ah –" Jan Di tried to protest.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep this brave face for long, she cut Jan Di mid sentence, "I'm fine, Jan Di-ah, really."

She tried to show Jan Di her best smile she could muster at her state and prayed that it was convincing enough.

Sure enough as part of Jan Di's mind was occupied with her misunderstanding with Jun Pyo, she didn't notice the quivering in her voice and so without putting much fight she left Ga Eul with a tight hug, promising to come back soon.

* * *

When she was left alone, she cried recalling her times with him - their times together, how he had confessed to her, their first date etc.

Almost a month and half ago she had seen him waiting in front of her school for a few days. At first, she didn't know but after a few days her friends from school said that he had been waiting for her school to finish. They said that he might like her as they had seen him following her.

She didn't believe it in the beginning. But she started to notice him and whenever she looked at him, he would always look away and pretend to do something. She found that rather interesting and finally understood that he really _was _waiting for her. After one and a half week later he came forward mustering his courage and stood before her.

Her friends in school were nudging her saying, he was here to confess. He looked very nervous as he kept fidgeting with his T-shirt. After just standing there for a while when Ga Eul was about to leave he finally confessed saying that he liked her and would like for her to go out with him. Ga Eul thought that he was being sincere as he was so nervous and sweating a lot and thus she accepted him as she didn't dislike the idea of dating either.

That day he took her on a date which was surprisingly fun and after that, in the evening he took her home. Soo Pyo was so sweet to her that she thought that he might be the one. She started to like him as they started to spend time together but she never knew that he was such a jerk who had been pretending all this time just for fun.

Now she knew that he was just playing with her all this time. She knew that her feelings for him were neither that deep nor that of love but it still hurt her bad as she came to like him though she was glad that she found out about it before it ran too deep. As she kept thinking about those things, tears continued to spill out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

She didn't notice at all that a tall, handsome guy had come and stood in front of her.

"Chu Ga Eul…!" She didn't hear him at first but the second time she heard someone calling her name and looked up.

* * *

After having a fight with his father, Song Woo Bin was driving aimlessly. Sometimes he really hated himself for being a member of a mafia family. Being the heir of a mafia family was not easy. His life was never easy from the start but in spite of his fucked up life he was blessed with three good friends from his childhood and he was thankful for that.

While driving a memory flooded back. He recalled how down he was one night a few months back. He had a very bad day and after drinking several bottles he was standing on the railing of the bridge of Han river. He suddenly felt like ending his life but even if he wanted, he still couldn't do that because that would make him a coward. He wondered what his friends would say if they were there? He rumbled through his pocket and pulled out his phone. He massaged Yi Jeong to come and before long, his friend was there which surprised him a bit.

That day for the first time he expressed that he was ashamed of himself and he wondered if his friends were also ashamed of him for having him as their friend.

After getting the weird message from Woo Bin, Yi Jeong had a very bad feeling. So he ditched the girls who came to his studio and came there as fast as he could. After getting down from his lotus he was shocked to find his best friend standing on the railing of the bridge. From the text and now him standing there it became even clear that something was definitely wrong.

Yi Jeong walked up to him and coaxed him to come down from there, fearing that he might fall at any moment as he seemed tipsy from drinking. As he stood there, his childhood friend started to talk. He patiently listened to what he had to say and stayed vigilant but when Woo Bin said _that_ he finally snapped. Pulling him down by the hem of his pant, he pushed his drunk friend down hard against the car front.

Grabbing him by his collar front, a furious Yi Jeong shouted at him for saying those ridiculous things. He said, "Aren't we brothers? How can you say something like that?" He shoved him hard against the car, not caring if it hurt him.

Wincing in pain Song Woo Bin looked up at his best friend. Finding red eyes which were glaring down at him, Woo Bin realized that he had successfully pissed Yi Jeong off and was in great trouble now but that just brought a smile to his face. Relief washed over him when he understood that his friends no- brothers had never thought of him that way. And for the first time in his life he was very happy for being threatened by someone. If he recalled clearly, after so long, that day tears had come to his eyes, though they were happy tears.

While thinking about that day, unknowingly his mood got better and he looked around while driving, taking in his surroundings as he didn't realized where he was going because of his bad mood earlier. He stopped abruptly when he thought that he had seen a familiar face. So pulling his car back he looked out through the window and saw that Chu Ga Eul was sitting on the stairs in front of a shop and was... crying!?A surprised Woo Bin watched her for a few seconds, debating with himself whether he should go or not. Finally coming to a decision, he parked his lotus and got down from it.

Pocketing his car keys he crossed the road and strode towards the crying girl. As he got near, he slowed his steps because he didn't want to startle her by appearing in front of her suddenly. It seemed that she hadn't noticed him. So stopping in front of her, he leaned down a little and called her name. At first call she didn't budge as if she didn't hear him but after the second call she slowly looked up at him through tear drenched eyes. She seemed mildly surprised. He thought that she might stop crying now but what shocked him more was that she started to cry harder.

A baffled Woo Bin looked around his surrounding and found people giving him looks which were clearly accusing him but he had done nothing wrong dammit! He didn't even know, why she was crying in the first place. He looked around waving his hands and said, "It wasn't me."

As if they would believe him. As he was getting uncomfortable, he thought 'How did I get myself caught in this situation?' He thought that it would be wise to leave this place. Turning on his heels he was about to leave but stopped after a few steps as a part of him was not letting him leave. He sighed for having a soft spot in his heart for helpless women. So looking back at her over his shoulder he decided to come back. He gently asked her to stop crying but it didn't work. So he entwined his fingers together as if praying and said, "Please, Ga Eul, stop crying!"

* * *

Ga Eul was sitting on the couch of Song Woo Bin's living room. Now recalling how she was crying in front of Woo Bin made her embarrassed. After making her stop, he had quickly taken her to his lotus. While he was driving, she was silent. She realized that it was her first time meeting him without Yi Jeong or anyone else around as she had always seen Woo Bin with Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin knew that she might be feeling uncomfortable, so he let her be and just drove. When Ga Eul noticed that it wasn't the way to her home or the porridge shop, she turned towards him and asked, "Umm... Woo Bin sunbae, where are we going?"

"So you finally feel like talking, huh? My home," Woo Bin replied, "Hey, you don't need to look at me like that. I don't have any bad intentions," he added when he turned his head towards her and found her looking at him suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

As she still didn't relax, he thought to change the topic, "You were crying there alone. What happened?"

Ga Eul didn't reply to that. Sighing he turned his head towards the road but then it hit him. Turning to her he asked, "Does it has something to do with your boyfriend?"

At that she stiffened. 'Shoot! I shouldn't have said it like that.' Now he could pretty much guess the reason of her crying like that earlier.

"You know, if you stay alone now, you will feel more down. So I'm just trying to cheer you up, nothing else." Saying so he looked in front and drove. He really didn't know why he was doing this, he wasn't even close to her. He just knew her as Jan Di's friend and saw her a few times. They really never had the chance to talk and if his assumption was correct, she had a crush on Yi Jeong. So the question was why did he get involved? Finding no answer to that, he pushed the thought away and just drove.

Ga Eul was slightly touched. So she didn't question him anymore as what he said was partly true but how was he going to cheer her up by taking her his home anyway? She really didn't get it but at the same time it relaxed her a little bit.

* * *

When they arrived at his place, Woo Bin got down first. Jogging to the other side he opened her door for her. Getting down from the car Ga Eul looked around in awe. 'So, this is Song Manor.' Woo Bin watched her, finding it cute how she was looking around in wonder. When she looked at him, he said, "Let's go in."

A slightly uneasy Ga Eul followed him, now regretting it for agreeing to come. Well, she didn't actually agree as he brought her here on his own will. As they entered the maids bowed to him in greeting, "Welcome home, young master."

Ga Eul looked around in amazement, taking in everything around and followed him. She suddenly felt self-conscious as she caught one of the maids giving her dirty look but before she thought of anything, she heard a female voice, "Woo Bin!"

Ga Eul looked up the stairs and found a gorgeous woman coming down from upstairs. She was petite and seemed a little older than her. Her mid back length hair was red wine colored which was same as Woo Bin's. She quickly came down and hugged him.

Hugging her back tightly he pulled her up off the floor a little and she squealed like a teenager. After the hug she turned her head to the side and saw Ga Eul.

Ga Eul had heard from Jan Di that Woo Bin always dated older women but this woman wasn't very older than her. 'Is she one of his lovers but he looked genuinely happy as he wasn't showing his smirk or the seductive smile on. Or is it always like this? And does he always take them home?' Then she gasped realizing that she was thinking too much about it.

"Oh my! Who is it? My son has brought home a girl for the first time!" the woman excited said.

"Huh?"'Did I hear it wrong?' Ga Eul blinked and then looked back and forth between Woo Bin and the woman for confirmation.

His smirk returned and he grinned at the confused look on her face. Hugging the woman from her back he said, "This is my mom." He presented his mom to her and Ga Eul's mouth practically hung open. Now as she watched them closely, Woo Bin looked a lot like her. An amused Woo Bin snickered at her dumbfounded face, finding it rather cute. He knew that it would shock her because his mom looked a lot younger than her age and whenever they went somewhere together, most of the people thought that she was his older sister than mother. It was nothing new but the expression on her face was very refreshing.

Hearing his voice she snapped out of the trance she was in and said, "I'm so sorry." She bowed deeply feeling extremely embarrassed for thinking of his mother as his lover and berated herself internally.

"And mom, this is Chu Ga Eul."

Woo Bin's mom nodded at her with a smile and suddenly hugged her shocking her more. When Ga Eul looked at him over her shoulder as if asking for a reason, he just grinned. After the hug Miss Song turned to her son, "So is she your fiancee? You finally found someone?" She sounded somehow excited to Ga Eul. Hearing something like that, Ga Eul's first reaction should be feeling embarrassed but her excitement brought a smile to her face and she hid a smile by looking down also because her face felt hot.

"Oh,come on woman, she is a friend of a friend. You remember Jan Di, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ga Eul is her best friend and so you know she is _not_ my fiancee."

"Oh, really? That's so sad. Anyway ou really should bring Jan Di here someday. I really want to meet her." Then she turned to Ga Eul and sighed, "...and here I was thinking that you finally found someone. What a pity! I thought you finally found someone very cute." She pouted.

Ga Eul was still reeling over the fact that this young woman was his mother but hearing the last part in which she thought of her cute, she blushed bright red. She really liked this woman. If she recalled correctly, Gu Jun Pyo's mom was polar opposite of her, though she hadn't met her yet, just heard about her. But she was sure that she was no were near this cheerful woman. She felt a little sad for Jan Di knowing that her life was going to be hard.

"OK, you girls talk. I need to change." Saying so Woo Bin turned to go upstairs.

Suddenly it became silent but it didn't last long. "Come on," Woo Bin's mom took her by hand and pulled her to the couch but they stopped midway when heard Woo Bin's voice. He had gone halfway up the stairs and called out to his mom, "Don't tease her!"

"Why would I do that?" Miss Song asked feigning hurt as if she couldn't believe that her son said that.

Woo Bin smirked and said, "Yeah, right. Anyway, don't do it to her today as she had a very bad day today." Saying so he turned and went up.

The woman turned to her and said, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know."

"It's okay, I'm fine now." And she really was feeling a little better as the thought of Soo Pyo was out of her head.

Miss Song threw a smile at her and she took her to the couch. As they sat there side by side, the maids brought foods and drinks. The woman encouraged Ga Eul to eat. As Ga Eul took a bite, "So, do you also go to Shinwa?" Mrs. Song asked her after crossing her legs.

"No," Ga Eul replied politely. She suddenly started to feel very nervous and her throat seemed dry. So she took the glass of orange juice from the tray kept on the coffee table and brought it to her lips to take a sip.

Miss Song was watching her. She knew that Ga Eul was feeling nervous and she had the sudden urge to tease her as she always loved to tease those whom she found cute but she refrained as her son had asked her not to do so.

Wanting to ease the girl she choose to talk about Jan Di and the ice broke. She started to talk naturally. Before long they were chatting like old friends. Ga Eul was glad that she didn't ask her the reason of her day being bad. It even surprised her that she was talking this much because she was not the type to get all talkative with someone whom she met for the first time and this was Miss Song, the mistress of a mafia family, no less. She should be an intimidating character to her but she was not. 'May be because she looks so young and also friendly.' Ga Eul mused.

"Ga Eul, she didn't tease you too much, did she?" Woo Bin asked her as he walked in.

Ga Eul looked up hearing Woo Bin's voice. He strode into the living room. His hair was messy and his skin was shining as he had just taken a shower. He looked so sexy and for a few seconds she ogled at him in an unladylike fashion but snapped out of it when she heard his mom's voice.

"How rude! You told me already and if you must know, I didn't tease her at all, right Ga Eul?" She asked Ga Eul as if trying to prove her innocence. And if she wasn't wrong, the older woman seemed amused though she didn't understand why.

"It's okay, I'm fine, Woo Bin sunbae. Thank you." Ga Eul smiled up at him as if to reassure him that she was fine but at the same time it made her wonder the reason of him asking it of his mom of that. 'Does she really tease people too much? Or is he just concerned because her heart was broken today and thus he was being considerate? It was touching that he was so concerned about her though it was bothering her a little when she recalled how she was ogling at him earlier. 'What's wrong with me today?'

"Well, that's good then," saying so Prince Song sat on the couch across them. He took the news paper from the table and flipped through it.

Ga Eul didn't get the chance to think much as Miss Song interrupted her thoughts and said, "Oh, you went to the office today to meet your dad, right?" She sounded serious, unlike her earlier playful voice.

Woo Bin's grip on the paper tightened which was noticed by both of the women in the room. After few seconds he just said, "Yeah."

Ga Eul observed the tensed Prince Song. She was seeing him like that for the first time, not that she had seen him that much before in the first place but he was never like this in her presence. 'May be, he doesn't want to talk about it in front of me,' she thought, 'May be I should take my leave now.'

"Umm-"

"It's okay, take your time," Miss Song said to her son interrupting Ga Eul again though it was unintentional as she was currently concentrating on her son. Ga Eul didn't understand what they were talking about but from the sound of it she understood that it was something serious.

"Mom, don't you need to be somewhere right now?"Woo Bin asked, checking the time, at the same time changing the topic.

When the woman checked the time, she gasped, "O my god! I gotta go now." Turning to Ga Eul she gave her a quick hug and apologetically said, "I'm really sorry sweetie, I really wanted to talk to you more but my hubby is waiting for me. So I really should be going now."

"It's okay, I really enjoyed talking to you," Ga Eu lsaid.

"Then come and visit me, anytime. I'll be waiting for your next visit."

"OK," Ga Eul smiled a small one.

"Son, keep her company. I'm leaving now."

"You bet, take care."

Waving them over her shoulder she went out, leaving them alone. The room became silent. Ga Eul suddenly felt very nervous for being left alone with him in his home. It felt hard to look him in the eyes and thus she looked down at her hands which were on her lap. She thought to start a conversation at first but then thought better of it and decided to take her leave without delaying.

Putting the news paper down Prince Song turned to her when he realized that the silence was dragging."Ga Eul..."

Feeling his eyes on her an uneasy Ga Eul tentatively looked back at him. "What is it, sunbae?"

"Hmm..."After rubbing his chin with his hand while watching her, which made her even more nervous, he said, "Come with me." He got up from the couch and started to walk without looking back.

She watched him go and after hesitating for a few seconds followed suit. As she followed him while looking around, she thought it was so easy to get lost in this huge house. As she was busy looking around, she didn't realize that Woo Bin had stopped. So she bumped into him.

"Ouch! Why did you suddenly stop, sunbae?" she asked looking up but was shocked to find her face so close to his. She tried to put some distance between them immediately by moving backwards but for miscalculating her movements she lost balance.

* * *

Song Woo Bin had stopped a few feet away from his personal gym and turned to see if Ga Eul was following him because he hadn't heard her footsteps for quite some time now. He had to smile when he found her looking around in awe.

As he waited, she came closer with each step. She was so busy looking around that she didn't realize how close she had come to him and to see her reaction he didn't try to avoid her colliding into him but he didn't quite realize that their faces would be this close to each other when she looked up. He was surprised at their sudden closeness but what surprised him more was the thumping of his heart which was a first experience for him.

But he didn't have the time to think about it when he saw her falling backwards. Instinctively he moved fast and caught her by her pulled her up. He kept holding her arms until he was sure that she had gained her balance and then let go of them.

Ga Eul's face was flushed because of embarrassment but Woo Bin didn't seem to care. Well at least he wasn't showing it to her.

On the other side, he had forgotten about the thumping of his heart and their earlier closeness. He so much wanted to tease her for being a klutz but he stopped. As he had dated countless women, their nature was no mystery to him. So the way she was fidgeting with her clothes with a pair of red cheeks, he realized that she was more nervous than embarrassed. He could pretty much guess what was going through her head for being alone with him at his home. Well how could he blame her as he really didn't have that good of a reputation if he was talking about his character. He was no better than his Casanova best friend. He felt sorry for making the innocent girl this conscious of him. So he put his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at him. "Sunbae...?"

Without saying anything he turned her to the right and pushed her inside a room which she didn't know was there, after opening the door. A confused Ga Eul turned towards him questioningly with a hint of a suspicion in her dark clear eyes. He didn't reply to her questioning eyes but tossed a "Get changed and come." over his shoulder, before going to the room left to that room and shut the door behind. 'I know what you are thinking but I have no intention of tainting an innocent girl like you and besides Jan Di won't spare my life if I do.' He chuckled recalling Jan Di's face.

* * *

As Ga Eul was pushed inside the room and the door was closed on her face, she stood there for a while bewildered. After a few seconds she looked behind herself and realized that she was in a dressing room. She recalled what he told her before closing the door but she had no clue why he told her to change but what she realized again was that he was very rich. Even if she gathered all her clothes together, they would be no were near as many as these. Sighing she looked through them and after pondering for a few minutes decided to do as she was asked.

She took a navy blue colored tank top and matching short skirt. After changing into them she looked at the large mirror opposite to the clothes. She took in her reflection and thought it would be better to tie her hair up. So she tied it up in a pony tail and left the room.

She looked around the hallway but no one was around. When her eyes fell on the door to her left at the end of the hall, she recalled that Woo Bin had gone there. So walking down the hall she stood in front of the closed door. After hesitating a little, she opening it. Once inside she looked around and it took a few seconds for her to realize that she was in a gym. The word "Wow!"escaped her lips. It was way better and bigger than any public gyms.

She took in her surroundings turning right and left. For a few minutes she almost forgot that she was in the gym of Prince Song.

Woo Bin watched her from the distance, letting her take in her surroundings. After a few minutes he decided to get her attention as it seemed that she had already forgotten about his existence there.

Upon closing the distance between them he called her. She looked back at him, a little startled as if realizing now that she was at his place.

'I knew it!'

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. She found him wearing black undershirt and matching slacks. Her eyes roamed over his body. His body was sturdy, she could tell. The undershirt he was wearing was cladding to his body, emphasizing it even more, making him more manly and attractive. As she watched him, she realized another thing - she was doing it again for the second time, ogling at him. 'What's wrong with me today?' She blinked several times.

"Ga Eul!"

"Huh?"she looked up and her heart started to race for suddenly finding him so close to her. 'What's happening?' She saw concern in his eyes and it eased the stupid beating of her heart.

He came closer and putting his hand over her forehead as if measuring her temperature which had gone up a little for _unknown_ reason. He asked, "Are you alright? You have been spacing out for quite some time now and you temperature seems a little high."

"Ah, I am alright, sunbae. It's always like this, so don't worry," she replied looking down at her feet, feeling uneasy. If only he knew... 'What? What am I thinking?' she thought with a troubled face.

Woo Bin watched her as she avoided his eyes. For once he felt like he didn't understand women as he wasn't able to grasp what she was thinking. But he didn't think much and took her hand making her look up at him again."Sunbae..."

He was putting boxing gloves on her hands as if that was the most natural thing to do. She was puzzled and was giving him the look which clearly said that she didn't understand what he was up to. Without saying anything, he just gave her a smile and finished putting them on her hands.

Ga Eul now thought that she really didn't understand an F4. And as she didn't know what will come next, she gave up and thought to follow his lead.

Woo Bin took her glove-clad hand and started to walk. Ga Eul let him pull her and before long he stopped. She wasn't looking but when he stopped and looked back at her, she got curious and looked passed him. There she saw a punching bag hanging.

When she gave him the puzzled look again, he pulled her in front of the punching bag. He said, "Now start."

"Start what?"

"Chu Ga Eul," Woo Bin called her by her full name.

When she looked at him, he asked something unexpected. "What's the name of your ex boyfriend?"

Ga Eul really didn't want to remember about him but from the sound of it Woo Bin didn't seem like he was joking. So she thought to answer, "Kong Soo Pyo."

"Kong. Soo. Pyo. Huh?"

The way he pronounced the name... It didn't sound very good to her. But when he talked again, he was back to his normal tone. "OK, now think of it as Kong Soo Pyo," he said holding the punching bag with his glove-clad fingers.

"Huh?" Ga Eul was confused.

"What I am saying is, you think that this is Soo Pyo and hit him as much as you want. It's like venting your anger and by the time you are done, you will feel refreshed."

Now she understood what it was all about but it didn't sound very convincing. "Trust me Ga Eul, it works," Woo Bin said encouragingly.

She was still having a little doubt but Woo Bin didn't let her think much as he started to talk from the opposite side of the bag as if mimicking Soo Pyo, "I was just playing with her. She is so dumb and stupid. She even brought her stupid friend with her boyfriend who can't even eat intestines." He laughed wickedly.

Hearing Woo Bin's words Ga Eul felt like Soo Pyo _really_ was saying those things about her. She was so angry and sad but when she heard him badmouthing Jan Di and Jun Pyo, it felt like she would explode as her blood boiled and made her furious.

She screamed, "Shut up!" and started to punch the bag. Woo Bin smiled at his success but he didn't think that the first punch would be this hard. The bag almost slipped out of his hand. 'Really, I shouldn't underestimate Jan Di's friend.' He held the bag firmly in place and let her do as she pleased.

Ga Eul was punching the bag as hard as she could. She was screaming and shouting at it, "How dare you badmouth Jan Di, you jerk? I'll kill you. You played with me and now laughing at me? I'll punch you to dead. I hope you get dump by the girl you truly like. Gu Jun Pyo sunbae is so much better than you. I shouldn't even compare him to the likes of you..."

As it continued her punches got weaker and when there was no strength in her anymore, with a last punch she stopped and sat on the the matted floor breathing hard.

Woo Bin came from behind the punching bag and knelt in front of the breathless girl. "So how are you feeling now, Ga Eul?"

"I never thought that it will feel this good. I'm feeling so light and refreshed," as adrenaline was still rushing, she hugged him suddenly around his neck catching him off guard. Woo Bin's eyes widened for a split second before he hugged her back around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

After the hug, he loosened his hold around her though for some reason he felt disappointed as if he wanted to hold her in his arms for a while longer. Well yeah, she fit so perfectly in his arms and she was so soft and felt good...

'Wait wait what am I thinking? It's not like I hugged a woman for the first time. Then what was that?' he was bewildered at his sudden thoughts but they all were forgotten when she came out of his arms and smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you very much, Woo Bin sunbae. I'm feeling light now and it's all because of you. Thanks."

Her smile was so blinding that he was mesmerized and didn't respond for a few seconds but when she called him again, he smiled at her. It started from his eyes and ended at his full lips. She was sure that she saw dimple appearing on his left cheek.

His smile this time, she had never seen it before. It's not his playful smile, or the seductive one. It was so warm and beautiful that it made her unable to look away from him and when she recalled what she had done a few minutes back, she blushed hard, suddenly became unable to look him in the eyes.

Woo Bin realized what she was thinking and he enjoyed the enchanting blush that had crept up her cheeks making it as red as a tomato. As he watched her something else caught his attention. He could see sweat running in rivulets down her throat and neck. Also as she wore her hair in a pony tail her neck looked taller than usual and the glistening sweat made it very enticing. Her luscious skin was inviting him as if asking him to touch her there with his lips. And he had the maddening urge to do just that, sucking her skin there, tasting her, leaving his mark for everyone to see that she was...

Woo Bin stopped himself not even wanting to think about it. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Then he wondered if it wasn't a good idea to bring her here but recalling her happy face he came to the conclusion that his decision wasn't wrong.

He stood up causing Ga Eul to look up at him. He said, "Let's go," and offered her his hand. Without hesitation she took it and let him pull her. When they were near the door, it opened and two maids brought towels for them to wipe their sweat.

Ga Eul was grateful for that and took one gladly. As she lightly dabbed the towel over her neck, Woo Bin wiped himself briskly. After finishing he asked, "Are the things I asked for ready?"

"Yes, young master," replied one of the maids respectfully.

"Good."

Ga Eul didn't understand what they were talking about but as their small conversation ended the maid turned to Ga Eul and asked, "Ma'am if you will follow me, please."

"Huh?" Turning towards Woo Bin she asked, "Sunbae...?"

"Just go with them. You will find out soon," was his reply.

As the maids were taking her somewhere she didn't know, she found him grinning which made her uneasy. As he had said, she found out what was going on. Those maids had prepared a luxurious bath for her and said that they would wash her which she vibrantly but politely declined saying that she would be fine by herself.

She must say she had never ever dreamed about bathing in such an arrangement. The bubble bath was so enjoyable that she had taken more time than intended. As she exited the bathroom in a bathrobe, the maids quickly appeared again. She really didn't have any idea what Woo Bin had planned as she had thought that it was just a bath because of all the exercise earlier but it seemed like he had planned something else. So she let them do what they were asked though she must admit that it was quite embarrassing for her to let them help her dress and the dress was backless which was quite revealing for her taste. Then they started doing her hair and makeup.

She didn't realize until hearing his voice, "The dress really suits you. My choice was right. Blush pink color suits you well."

Ga Eul turned back hearing his voice and found him at the door leaning slightly against the door frame. The maids stopped their work as they were almost finished and stood away from Ga Eul as if letting him see her. The way he was looking at her made her face warm.

As he stepped closer to her with his two fingers he beckoned them and they left with a bow leaving them alone. When he was near her she stood up subconsciously.

"Ah, they have forgotten something," he said while looking at her face.

She was about to ask but he leaned forward and took a few lip glosses from the table. He examined them and after selecting one he kept the rest back in place. Opening it, he took the paint brush and began applying it on her lips. As he was applying, he realized how soft and pink her lips were. He had the urge to capture those cherry lips with his own but he toned it down, mentally berating himself for suddenly getting all these ideas. He tried to reason that he was doing all these to cheer her up.

Ga Eul was feeling very nervous because of their close proximity and for his fingers touching her lips. She hoped that he hadn't noticed the quivering of her lips. It felt like ages when he was done and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Perfect!" Woo Bin praised her causing her smile nervously. He turned her towards the large mirror and stood behind her.

Ga Eul was surprised to see herself. She looked different from her usual self but natural at the same time. She would have loved to enjoy it a bit longer but her attention went elsewhere as Woo Bin was standing closely behind her where his slightly opened chest was pressed up against her bare back. She was very nervous but still she watched their reflection in the mirror. Her current look matched with him and she thought that they look good together. As she realized her thoughts her cheeks flushed.

Woo Bin leaned down towards her and whispered against her ear in a low seductive voice, "You look beautiful. Will you be my date?"

As he talked, his lips brushed against her ear causing her to shiver. Besides his seductive voice made her blush like mad which made Woo Bin feel like doing more things to make her blush even deeper. He sighed thinking that maybe it was because he hadn't played with any woman recently. 'Yeah, must be it.'

* * *

They were in a cheap club and Ga Eul had no idea why Woo Bin brought her there. As they entered he was quickly surrounded by women. Some pushed her aside to get close to him. As she had never been in a club before, she felt out of place and that's why she stood in a corner. Suddenly a guy came over her and tried to hit on her. At first she ignored but when she turned and found that it was Soo Pyo, she was surprised, more like shocked.

He was also shocked to find the girl he ditched in such an attire. 'Is it really Ga Eul?' He blinked several times to confirm. She looked so beautiful. He reached out his hand to touch her arm but out of nowhere Woo Bin came and put his arm around her shoulders causing Soo Pyo to stop.

Plastering a smile on his face, he asked, "Are you an acquaintance of my Ga Eul?"

When she saw Soo Pyo, she was very uneasy and felt like running away but now having Woo Bin by her side she felt surprisingly safe and when he called her 'my Ga Eul' she felt unknowingly very happy.

Soo Pyo was dumbfounded but after recovering he said, "Hey, who are you?"

"Who is it Ga Eul? I'm her boyfriend," he said haughtily.

Woo Bin really wanted to punch him until he became unrecognizable but he didn't do it. Keeping the same fake smile on his face he turned towards Ga Eul and asked her, "Sweetheart, what is this guy saying? Do you know him?"

Ga Eul looked into his eyes and somehow understood what he wanted her to say. He wanted her to deny it. So garnering her courage, she said calmly, "I don't know him."

A broad smile came to his lips. It was not the fake one from earlier. His smile gave her ease in mind.

"See, she doesn't know you, so you are mistaken," saying so Woo Bin turned with Ga Eul in his arm to leave but Soo Pyo tried to stop them. When Woo Bin gave him a chilling glare he backed off.

After coming out from there he helped her with her coat. He even put his shawl around her neck. He asked, "Where did you guys go in your last date?"

Ga Eul was surprised at his sudden question but replied anyway.

He said, "Then let's go."He took her hand in his and after entwining their fingers he put them inside his jacket pocket.

"Where?" Ga Eul asked but his reply was just his mischievous smile.

* * *

They were in the skating rink and were skating while holding hands. It was Woo Bin's first time coming here but he was enjoying it. She also looked like she was enjoying it as she was smiling and laughing.

Suddenly Woo Bin stopped in the middle having a wicked idea and let go off her hand. Ga Eul got scared as she had never done it alone.

"Wait sunbae, don't go far. I'm not very good." She skated a little without falling with effort and when she almost caught him he skated further away.

Ga Eul almost lost her balance and flapped her arms like bird to gain her balance while saying, "I'm falling, I'm falling..."

Woo Bin had covered his mouth with his hand and was trembling, trying hard not to laugh. When she regained her balance, he offered her his hand and when she was about to take it he pulled it away causing her to lose balance again. She flapped but fell down this time.

As she didn't try to stand up Woo Bin felt bad this time thinking if he had teased her too much. So he skated towards her and offered her his hand again but Ga Eul looked away with a pout, letting him know that she was not going to fall for it this time.

She looked so cute when she pouted, he thought. He said, "I'm sorry for teasing you. I won't do it again. So forgive me?" Saying so he offered her his hand hoping she would take it.

Sure enough she did but he didn't expect her to pull him down causing him to fall. She started to laugh, "Serves you right!"

He was shocked at first but then he himself started to laugh. They kept laughing sitting in the middle of the skating rink. When it died down, Woo Bin stood up and helped her up.

It was refreshing and they enjoyed it a lot. They were chatting when his phone started to ring. When he pulled it out of his pocket, the smile from his face vanished.

"Woo Bin sunbae..."

"Sorry Ga Eul, I need to take this call."

"It's fine, go ahead."

After ending the call he came back with a sour face.

"Is everything okay?" Ga Eul asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah... Actually I need to go to a party, mainly it's a gathering for business and my father wants me to attend it."

He sounded so reluctant to go and before she knew it she said, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Woo Bin was surprised, even she herself was surprised at her impulsive offer but she reasoned that she wanted to somehow help him if she could because he had done so much for her today.

"Are you sure, Ga Eul? I mean it will be less of a pain for me but are you OK with it? You will be bored stiff."

"I'm fine. I have had enough fun today thanks to you but if you don't want, I won't go."

"I want you to go with me," Woo Bin replied quickly.

"Then it's decided."

* * *

Even though she said so bravely that she was OK, now she was doubting if it was the right decision. After entering the party hall, Woo Bin was taken away by his father. His mother was there as well. She looked very happy to see her there and complimented her saying she looked beautiful when that woman was the real beauty. In this party among all the women, she was the most beautiful one.

Though she wanted to, she couldn't stay with her long as she was called away by some women. As she didn't know what to do she walked towards the buffet. She recalled Mrs. Song saying that the foods there were very good. So she tried some of them.

When she was talking a sip of her soft drink she heard a male low voice whispering in her ear, "Enjoying the food?"

She choked and almost spurted it out. Turning back she exclaimed, "Woo Bin subae, don't suddenly sneak up on me and don't talk in my ear like that!"

"Why, you hate it?" he asked with a smirk.

She didn't reply to that but asked him, "Is it OK for you to be here now?"

"Yeah, I'm done with talking. So do you wanna go?"

Before she replied the light dimmed and soft music started to play. Couples started to dance. As his question had died down, they stood together and watched the dance. Some girls came to Woo Bin and asked for a dance but he declined all of them as he didn't feel like dancing with any one of them.

As they left, his eyes fell on the girl standing beside him. He saw her watching the dance. So he offered his hand to Ga Eul and said, "May I have the honor to dance with you?"

With a smile she accepted it and he took her by hand to the dance floor. They started swinging with the soft music. At first they just danced without saying anything. Then suddenly he pulled her close. He put her arms around his neck and snaked his arms around her waist holding her close.

"Sunbae..." Ga Eul looked up as she was feeling very shy at their sudden closeness but for some reason she didn't hate it. Her cheeks were red making her look more enchanting.

Leaning down he whispered against her ear, "Chu Ga Eul, you look stunning tonight. As I got the chance to dance with such a beautiful girl, I hope you will forgive me for wanting to be close to you like this."

Ga Eul's blush deepened and she just nodded slightly which made him smile warmly.

On the other side, Woo Bin's parents were watching them while dancing. Song Il Shim asked, "Do you know her? As much as I know, she is the innocent type, not our son's type. Or has it changed?"

"She is not one of those girls," Mrs. Song responded.

"What do you mean? Is he serious now?"

With a smile she said, "Let's see, nothing has started yet but I'm sure it will get more interesting in the near future."

As he gave her the puzzled look, she smiled sweetly up at him while putting her arms around his neck and said, "Just wait and watch."

* * *

Woo Bin was taking her home as it had gotten late. Though she said that she would be fine, he insisted to take her home. On the way they were both silent as he drove. Recalling the events of the day, Ga Eul realized that it was a perfect date. She had enjoyed it till the end. Though she was shy for what happened in the party, she was still very happy about the whole thing.

When his lotus stopped in front of her house, Woo Bin got down. Jogging towards her door he opened it for her to get down like a gentle man. As they stood there they realized that they didn't want to part just yet. So taking a glance at her home Ga Eul said, "Thanks for today, sunbae. I had loads of fun and even I enjoyed the party which you said will be boring." she gave him a genuine smile.

Smiling back he closed the gap between them causing her heart to thump hard. Cupping her cheeks he said, "Do you still have any bad feeling about... You know..."

"No, none. Thanks to you."

"Really?" he asked while leaning towards her.

"Yeah, really." she said breathily.

As she finished saying 'really' he captured her lips with his. Ga Eul stiffened for a split second before relaxing and responding.

As there was no resistance from her side, he gladly deepened the kiss, putting his arms around her, pulling her close. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him with equal passion. They separated for a few seconds before resuming and when it felt like they couldn't go on without oxygen, they pulled away both breathing hard.

Ga Eul's face was red. He cupped her warm cheeks again and she thought that he was about to kiss her again. So she closed her eyes tightly, only to feel his lips against her forehead. It was slightly disappointing and relieving at the same time. It calmed her down.

After the kiss they kept staring at each other, still staying in each other's arms as if not wanting to break the moment. But Woo Bin spoke first. "It's getting late. Go inside Ga Eul."

Ga Eul seemed like she wanted to say something but he interrupted and said, "See you tomorrow." He smiled the warm smile he gave her in his gym.

As she was unable to say anything she just responded with an 'OK' and went inside.

With a wave he got in the car and drove off.

It was gonna be a long night for them both...

**So how was it? As it's a fanfic I changed their character slightly. So let me know your thoughts...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers, very sorry for the late update. I guess I updated earlier than the last time. Hope you all are staying safe and take care of yourselves. Well my time is passing rather quickly. **

**Everyday I wake up at 11.45 AM or 12 PM. Pass my time doing anything but study and as soon as the clock hits 4 (PM), I go to sleep again. At 7.30 I get up and do anything but STUDY. When it's 11.45 PM or 12 AM I get my laptop and until 4 in the morning I don't leave it alone. Oh, I don't really write. I watch movies and dramas. Then after trying hard till 6 I sleep. So basically I've abandoned my studies for more than a month and I really want your help to know how to get my concentration back *sob*. **

**I'm sorry for babbling about my life. It's just I need someone to babble my thoughts. I've been watching horror movies lately. Whoever likes to watch I can recommend one or two as the other ones didn't impress me that much. '0.0 mhz', 'The chosen forbidden cave', 'the mimics' etc. I can't recall other names.**

**I guess some of my readers know that I'm a BL fan. Recently I'm so hooked at untamed. I've watched it more than ones. Doing nothing but fangirling everyday and crying watching the old things. Poor me! Now I'm watching 'Friends' again. **

**So this is how crazily my days are passing. I'm glad that in between them I found myself writing. *sigh***

**I know you guys are getting bored reading my babbles. So if you are, try to ignore me and straight go to the story below.**

* * *

**Destiny Part ll**

"Please come again!" She said so enthusiastically or at least tried to when the last customer left.

As she wiped the table she involuntarily looked through the glass window. Her eyes miles away.

"Ga Eul!"

She snapped back at her boss who was giving her the pointed look. Also she realized that her hand had stopped moving.

"What?" She walked to the next table and started to wipe it all the while keeping her eyes on the smooth surface of it.

"Are you OK?" her boss asked, his voice laced with concern as she wasn't her normal cheerful self.

"Why do you ask?" she tried to sound annoyed like always but it came out rather uncertain. Her hand stopped again and it clutched at the cloth tightly.

For once she avoided his eyes fearing he might see through her because he could be really unpredictable sometimes and also she didn't really feel like talking right now to give it away.

"... Well you have been spacing out the whole day. Care to share?"

"It-it's really is nothing, boss," she stammered and cursed herself internally for that.

"You sure?" he probed.

"Yeah," she tried to smile at him and prayed that he would let it go.

His eyes grew narrow and he was not convinced but let it go after giving her his suspicious slanted look for a few seconds. Then tossing an "OK" over his shoulder he went back to the kitchen.

Ga Eul released the breath she had been holding. With a thud she sat on a chair and sagged against it. For the first time she was glad that Jan Di wasn't there or she wouldn't let her off or she would keep cursing Soo Pyo or what not. But that's the least of her concern now because of a certain someone. Suddenly his face popped into her mind but she tried to shook it out of her head. There were a lot in her mind now.

Yesterday after Woo Bin left, she was still giddy. The time they spent together was great and it was like the best date ever - at least to her.

But after that feeling wore off, reality hit her like ton of bricks. At first it was just to relieve her sadness but the rest of the things he did for her... And why did he kiss her? Did it mean anything? Obviously it meant something to her but what about him?

Before leaving he said 'See you tomorrow.' Why would he want to see her today? 'To say that the kiss meant nothing to him? That he was just consoling her?' She felt a stab of hurt in her heart.

Well as much as she hated to admit it that sounded like the most reasonable logic. 'I mean what am I expecting? This is Prince Song we are talking about.' she reasoned bitterly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell above the door rang. In her heart Ga Eul thanked the customer silently as she didn't want to think about these things now and needed a distraction. So standing up from the chair with much enthusiasm she looked at the door. Her eyes bulged.

There stood a tall guy who was absolutely gorgeous. He took off his sunglasses revealing his sexy eyes fringed with long lashes. Well he was none other than the guy about whom she had been thinking about since yesterday and at the same time didn't want to think about him at all - the Prince Song, Juan Don, Song Woo Bin.

She watched him looking around the shop as she held in her breath. The greeting she was preparing to give the supposed customer had died down.

"So this is where you work," is the first thing he said when his eyes finally met hers.

"What are you doing here, sunbae?" Ga Eul was glad that she found her voice. She tried to sound cold, trying to keep away the nervousness and quivering out of her tone.

A frown appeared on his handsome face upon hearing her tone. "Why do you think I'm here?" his response to her question was another question as he locked his eyes with hers.

She didn't respond to that, just kept staring at him. 'It was so easy to drown in the depth of his chocolate brown eyes,' she mused. She couldn't read his expression as he had masked it well with an impassive face but his eyes held her in. When she couldn't take the heat of his gaze anymore she looked down breaking their eye contact with much effort.

'Looks like it's gonna be harder than I thought,' he thought and let out a sigh. Taking a deep breath he started to walk towards Ga Eul but suddenly the bell above the door rang again and people flooded into the shop. Within minutes Woo Bin was surrounded. 'Dammit!' he cursed under his breath.

Hearing the commotion boss came running out of the kitchen and his eyes bulged out in shock when he saw that many people there and also the reason of their presence in his shop.

"Why is he here?" he asked nudging Ga Eul.

"How would I know?" she spat, irritated by the sight of girls/women flocking around Woo Bin. Her boss was surprised at her tone but she was oblivious to that as her eyes were busy watching the other male in the shop.

Earlier when he started to walk towards her she panicked and wanted to run away from there but now when he was surrounded by women, without feeling relieved she felt peeved.

Her boss was used to her rude tone by now, so he just ignored her and quickly ran to Woo Bin's table to attend to him, all the while pushing away girls from his way.

Song Woo Bin was sitting at the center table and those jostling girls were surrounding him. Some were greeting him, asking for autographs and some were taking photos with him. Using those as excuses they were touching him but he didn't seem bothered at all.

As those things continued she felt an emotion swirling around in her heart. Jealousy - she understood which she never felt over the jerk of an ex-boyfriend of hers. But what could she do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. 'Besides he seems like he has totally forgotten about me,' she thought bitterly. When a customer called her she walked towards her to take her order after taking in a deep breath.

After taking the order she walked towards the kitchen. Before entering her eyes moved over to the table which Woo Bin was occupying. He still looked busy. It stung when she found him smiling at a girl. So with a pained sigh she entered the kitchen to get away from the torture that was Woo Bin.

As she gave her boss the order, her boss pushed a tray in her hands. Taking a look at the food in the bowl she asked, "What's this?"

"It's a new dish. I've been experimenting and it turned out good."

"Oh, so you want our customers to have it?"

"Of course but not today," he responded as he moved around the kitchen.

"Then why are you giving this to me? And is this a new bowl?" she asked while examining the bowl as she hadn't seen it before.

"I want you to give it to him and yeah it's new," he threw over his shoulder.

"But I don't want to," slipped out of her lips before she could think of anything.

"Why?" he stopped what he was doing and turned around with a frown.

She didn't have a come back at first but when she was about to talk he turned his back at her dismissively. "Oh, just take it. You can see how busy I am and Jan Di is not here today," he reasoned without turning around.

He was right, given the number of customers in there. Or should she say, fans of the Prince Song? 'Must be nice being an F4,' she thought scornfully.

With a sigh she exited the kitchen.

* * *

'It's been a while and they didn't seem to have any intention of leaving.' As he talked to them or more like responded to them halfheartedly his eyes roamed around the room searching for a certain person who had been there just a few minutes ago but no where to be seen now. A silent sigh escaped through his lips.

He was surprised to find himself just talking and not flirting when these many women were flocking around him. Well it's had always been like this but today he felt a bit different like... not in the mood to flirt. 'Is it because of her?' he thought but he was quickly pulled out of it when he heard a loud voice.

"Let me through!" someone barked.

The movements around him stopped abruptly and the girls standing in front of him pulled back a bit making way for the person. Some were giving her dirty looks which she ignored.

He watched her coming towards him and placing a tray in front of him which he noticed after she had set it on the table. They held each other's eyes when her eyes met his. But before long she turned on her heel to leave.

"Ga Eul!" he called out to her and he stood up causing her to stop in track.

"Can I help you with anything else? Make it quick, please because I need to attend to other customers."

Woo Bin was taken a back at her sudden change of tone which was too polite and professional and also she didn't leave any room for him to say anything. So after a few seconds of staring at her side profile he said with a forced smile, "No, don't need anything else. That will be all," and sat down. Only then did he realize that he hadn't ordered anything and looked down at the bowl which was sitting on his table.

He had never tried this thing called porridge before but Ji Hoo did and he had assured that it was good. So taking the spoon in his hand he scooped a spoonful and sipped it into his mouth tentatively while eyeing the only waitress in the room who was taking order of another customer.

The crowd around him had lessened a bit allowing him to watch Ga Eul clearly. It really was good he thought taking another spoonful of the content from his bowl and continued doing so. When she disappeared from his sight into the kitchen only then did his eyes move to his bowl finding it almost empty. So he quickly finished it. He really wanted to get things straight with Ga Eul today and didn't want her to think that the kiss meant nothing to him.

* * *

Ga Eul was about to go to the kitchen. As she was passing by the center table she found Woo Bin busy with his phone. Her eyes lowered finding the bowl empty. Unknowingly a smile came to her face. When she took the tray and turned Woo Bin exclaimed, "Wait!"

Stopping at the spot she reluctantly turned towards him after a few seconds. "What is it, sunbae?" It sounded forced.

Finding no coldness in her voice he felt hopeful though it stung because she was forcing herself to listen to him. He said, "I need to talk to you."

Instinctively speaking her answer should be 'no' but she found his eyes pleading with her and she didn't have the heart to reject those dark brown orbs and she also felt bad as he had been waiting for quite a while for her. "My shift is almost over. Just wait a little bit." She said the last part above a whisper. Then turned around not missing the big smile that appeared on Woo Bin's face which brought a smile to her own face.

She quickly walked inside the kitchen and waited for her boss who was serving a table. The guy looked very happy today. Who wouldn't? He got so many customers today though they were there for another reason but anyways.

"Boss, you look tired," Ga Eul said when he entered, sweat beads covering his forehead.

"Sure I am but it's worth it," a broad smile came to his face. She felt bad for him but her shift was almost over. Besides the orders were all covered. What left was just the bills. So he should be fine doing that by himself.

"Um... Boss, can I go a bit early today?" she asked in an unsure voice looking down.

"Why?" he asked as he dabbed his handkerchief over his sweaty forehead and neck.

"Ah... I-I need to take care of something." He stopped and looked at her. It was her nervous voice he understood. But why was she nervous? He couldn't understand. It's not like she had to work for long, just another half an hour but then it clicked. His eyes widened in realization. Song Woo Bin had been there for a long time and he had seen him staring at Ga Eul whenever he looked his way. Well Ga Eul did the same, not so bluntly though. He had almost forgotten about the reason of his income today. He almost felt like apologizing to him.

"OK, you can go," he grinned. Her head shot up, eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at him. Though his smile seemed a bit creepy, she was used to it. Taking off her apron she gathered all her things. Upon exiting the kitchen her smile vanished from her face as soon as her eyes fell on a certain situation.

Woo Bin was standing by his table. He was hugging a girl tightly around her waist. When he felt someone staring at him his eyes moved up towards the source and found the woman he loved glaring at him. He was confused at first but as realization hit him he quickly took his hands off the girl and put some distance between them.

Well too late for that as the damage was already made. Throwing a hurtful glance at his way she sprinted out of the shop, not paying heed to his call.

* * *

He had finally found some hope hearing Ga Eul's words. His fingers drummed on the table as he waited for her shift to end.

Some girls were sitting in the table next to his. One of the girls kept stealing glances at him. Being used to it by now, he ignored that.

Coming out of her seat she shambled towards him after a few minutes. One of her friends shook her head and pushed her from behind causing her stumble forward.

Woo Bin saw that and quickly caught her from falling and smashing her face on the floor. He did it reflexively and out of good will but Ga Eul had to show up at that moment. Just great!

Upon realizing that his arms were still around the girl, he quickly took his hands off her after steadying her. But the look Ga Eul gave him when he looked her way... Was it hurt!? And before he knew it she ran out of the shop. He called after her but she didn't stop.

'Wow! Now she won't even talk to me.' he thought disdainfully. Quickly paying the bill he ran out to chase her. After running for a minute or two he found her walking fast. He called her but she didn't stop only walked faster, almost ran.

He felt a bit hurt at that but didn't give up. Running faster he caught up to her easily. He was thankful for having long legs. Prince Song held her arm in a tight grasp without hurting her, causing her to stop.

Ga Eul felt so stupid for getting jealous over something like that. It's not like they were together or something. She wasn't someone special to him and it would be inappropriate to jump into a relationship or even thinking about it right after her break up. Furthermore it was not right.

She knew, knew them all. But still it hurt. And that's why she wanted to get away from him. She needed to stop it and clear her mind before it went too deep. If only this could hurt her this much, she couldn't think what would become of her if she fell for him completely. 'No I can't let that happen!'

But Woo Bin wasn't making it easier. She pleaded with him in her heart to let her go because she was afraid if she spoke her voice might betray her.

"Ga Eul...?" she heard him again, calling her. His voice sounded... Desperate? It stopped her.

She swallowed hard and stiffened her spine. She turned towards him wiping all emotions out of her face, "What is it, sunbae?" It surprised her to find her voice steady and no tears in her eyes.

It threw Woo Bin off but he recovered quickly. "Umm... Just so you know I-I wasn't hugging that girl. I mean I did that to help her because someone pushed her from her back and she was falling. So I just rescued her from that." 'Great! Now you're stuttering like a girl!'

"Why are you telling me this, sunbae? It's not like you owe me any explanation," she said looking at his eyes, her voice calm. As much as it pleased her the word 'rescue' hit her hard. Yesterday he did the same. _Rescued_ her from her sadness, only to make her fall for him. And the worst thing was it wasn't his fault.

Now that she thought about it, it couldn't have been that bad. She would have forgotten about that jerk after a week or two given that she never felt any love for him. But this, what was she to do about it? If anyone asked her whether she regretted her date with Woo Bin or not, her answer would be she didn't. Even though it was a fake one, it was so perfect and she loved every minute of it. If she was given another chance, she would jump into it again knowingly though it would cause her heartache later.

While thinking those things her eyes caught his. Her heart skipped a bit finding hurt there and she felt the maddening urge to console him. 'Why am I feeling like this? And why does he look hurt? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'

They both continued to stare at each other. Woo Bin was the one who broke it first and sighed. Swallowing the hurt he said, "Ga Eul, the kiss we had last night was not like the same one I have had with any other girl."

"Huh?"

"Don't think that it didn't mean anything to me because it did." There, he said it.

A gasp left her lips when she realized that he meant it. She couldn't believe it. Then what did it mean? He couldn't be... 'No don't get ahead of yourself!' she scolded herself. With quivering lips she mumbled, "Sunbae..."

Turning away from her he continued, "I know you don't want to believe me and I can understand that perfectly."

"After all I don't have that great of a reputation," he gave her a pained smile. At that moment he really wished he was a normal guy.

Though his expression didn't say anything, the way he said it, it hurt her and she couldn't deny that she didn't think about him that way. It made her feel guilty and she looked down in shame.

"Hey, you really don't need to feel bad. It's natural for you to think this way, after all I have never been serious about this things. Well until last night..." his eyes met hers. He tried to smile at her which didn't reach his eyes.

"You know even though we - I mean Yi Jeong and I play around a lot, we try never to get attached because in time we need to get married to the person our families decide. So that's why I never had a serious relationship because I've seen more than one person who got hurt for falling in love," he said the last part in a low volume, his eyes far away as he recalled the time his best friend Yi Jeong was hurting for his first love who left him. Well he couldn't think what Ji Hoo was going through right now given that he couldn't even have his second love. At that moment he felt respect for his friend who lost his love twice.

Ga Eul listened to him silently. The way they needed to get married, that idea terrified her. She always believed that she would marry the person she loved. To marry a total stranger never ever crossed her mind. She felt sympathy for him and the last part even though he said that in a low voice she heard it clearly. Who was he talking about? She itched to ask but she held it in for some other time.

"My mom seems to like you a lot," Woo Bin said turning towards her, trying to lighten the mood. A light smile playing on his lips.

She was thrown at the sudden change of their conversation but after a few seconds her eyes grew wide. She was about to speak but he stopped her by putting his finger lightly over her slightly parted lips which quivered under his touch or did he imagine it?

"You might have heard from Jan Di what type of woman I normally date," Ga Eul's nod was the confirmation he needed. He reluctantly tore his fingers off her soft lips and she somehow felt disappointed and neglected. She cursed internally to pull herself together and tried hard not to bite her lip.

"You know, my mom always said that her and my choice are the same. Well I always denied that because until our date yesterday I have always dated older women but now," he locked his eyes with hers, "I believe her."

He stopped there to let her take all that in. "Chu Ga Eul," he called her by her full name causing her heart to skip a beat. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to prepare her heart to hear the rest of his sentence.

"I don't know if you will believe me," he stopped to gauze her reaction, finding nothing negative he continued, "...but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes bulged out. She gasped out a "Sunbae..." and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"I've never felt this way before, so I was not quite sure at first but from what I've heard so far about love and after thinking hard I came to the conclusion that I'm falling for you." His voice was sincere.

It delighted her that she was his first love. "Are you sure?" she regretted letting her mouth slip. 'Great big mouth! What if he denies now?'

"Never been as sure as now," he said with conviction as the corner of his mouth went upwards pulling out his irresistibly gorgeous smile which reached up to his eyes.

'God, that's just unfair! He has no idea what his smile is doing to me...' she mused.

"So," he stepped closer to her, causing her heart to shake, his was no different. Taking her hands in his he said, " Um... I really have never done this before, so I'm not quite sure how to say it. But will you go out with me?"

As much as she wanted to say 'yes' she felt like she needed a bit of time before jumping into a relationship. Though it was breaking her heart for not being able to respond to his sincere words, she still felt that it was the right thing to do.

As Ga Eul was not talking and seemed deep in thoughts, Woo Bin got anxious for the first time in his life. It amazed him how he was feeling right now. Even two days ago he never thought that he could feel this way.

He thought to get her attention. "Ga Eul?"

She snapped her head back at him feeling a bit chagrined. The smile which was about to form vanished because of what she was going to say. As she opened her mouth to speak he beat her to it, "It's OK, take your time."

She was surprised at that. Turning his face away from her he continued, "I know I must have come too strongly and freaked you out. Besides I am the heir to the mafia family. So you should think wisely before getting yourself involved with me." He said those to cover his anxiety.

Ga Eul felt bad for making him feel that way. So she quickly walked up to him and slipped her fingers into his. When he looked back at her in surprise she gave him a slight smile and squeezed his hand.

"I know it very well that you're a mafia prince but it's the least of my concern. Sunbae, you know that I just got out of a relationship and right after that I really don't have the guts to jump into another one," she let go of his hand and looked away.

It felt like she dropped his heart with his hand and it pained him. He thought to laugh it off but at the moment he couldn't even pretend to do that. 'What was I thinking? That as soon as I confess, she will jump into my arms? Get a grip, Song Woo Bin!'

Turning towards him she said, "But it doesn't mean that I am rejecting you."

Woo Bin was feeling like leaving as soon as possible but her words made his head jerk up towards her. "What?"

"I'm not rejecting you, sunbae," she smiled a little, "I just need a little time before getting into a relationship. It is not your fault or anything, trust me. I just need a little time to get into another one. So can you give me that?" she asked hopefully, a bit scared as well.

Finally a smile came to his lips and he hugged her into him tightly. It surprised her but in a good way and she felt blessed to be in his arms again. It brought a smile to her face. "Take as much time as you want. I'm right here, waiting for you." Her smile widen upon hearing his words.

"Thank you," she whispered into his arms and made herself comfortable there.

They broke the hug after a long time and he spoke, "But we still can hang out together, right?"

Her cheeks warmed up and she nodded, his smile widen. She didn't know why but she felt very shy suddenly.

"Can I drop you home?"

"Sure."

* * *

His lotus stopped in front of her house and she got down. As she turned she had no idea how it happened but she found herself face to face with him trapped between his arms against his lotus. Her breath hitched. His breath fanned her face as they locked their eyes.

Woo Bin's eyes went to her cherry lips involuntarily and it made her self-conscious. As she licked her lips and eyed his lips unintentionally, the little restrain he had in him broke at her action.

Crashing his lips onto hers he pulled her into him. She came voluntarily in and pulled her arms around his neck, kissing him with equal passion. Finding no restrain he deepened the kiss, sucking the soul out of her.

After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away, breathless. As they breathed hard Woo Bin pressed his forehead against hers. Still into his arms she looked up at him with her dark eyes.

Finally getting control over his breath he murmured tenderly, "I'm sorry my dear, I lost control."

She blushed at the endearment and shook her head, "Don't apologize."

He shook his head in return, "No, I was being less of a gentleman. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that and kiss you. It's just your lips are just so addicting." He sighed feeling hopeless.

She blushed harder and offered, "I didn't stop you either. So it's not totally your fault. Besides... I love your kisses, so it's OK to kiss me." She mumbled the last part and looked down. her cheeks grew even redder if possible.

It shocked him at first but then a big smile graced his lips. "So you love my kisses?" he asked her playfully pulling away from her a bit to take a good look at her face but still didn't let go of her completely. It gave him much pleasure being the reason of her red cheeks.

She wanted to run away but couldn't get herself free. So after trying for a while she gave up.

Woo Bin probed, "So?" He was very eager to know.

She was trying to avoid his eyes, then stopped. The shy girl turned her head around and locked her eyes with his. A soft smile on her lips. Gathering her courage she said in a soft voice, "You know I'm attracted to you, right? So it won't take long for me to fall for you." She was glad to find her face cooling down.

His breath caught in his throat at her confession like never before though it was not the one he wanted, it delighted him. "Really?" he couldn't help but ask.

Pressing her soft hands over his chest she looked up without saying anything, letting her eyes say what she didn't voice.

"I'm glad not being the only one," he smiled.

"Oh, didn't you see how I got jealous in the shop?" she tried hard not to stomp on the ground at his obliviousness but she stopped abruptly when she realized what she just said. Her hand clapped her mouth shut.

Now that he thought back she ran out of the shop because of _that _incident in the first place. He had totally forgotten about it due to his plan to talk to her.

Finding his guard down and arms loose around her, Ga Eul sprinted away from him to her door. Getting inside she peeked at him behind the door and said, "Good night."

Finding it cute he couldn't help but chuckled and said, "Good night!"

* * *

She stepped in her room while toweling her wet hair. She was feeling light. She sat on the bed while humming and felt her phone vibrating. Unplugging it from the charger she took in in her hand. A broad smile came to her lips.

'Sweet Dreams, my dear. See you tomorrow!'

It was a message from Woo Bin. He had added a heart emoji at the end. Who would have thought that the mafia prince Song Woo Bin would send her heart emoji but she smiled finding it rather sweet.

Rereading it again she slumped on her pillow and closed her eyes. A smile still on her face. She had no idea what life had to offer her but it was going to be anything but boring.

* * *

**I have a new idea about a fanfic. I was wondering if I should write it. It's a GaBin story like this one. Well the storyline is totally different - like no F4 but JanHoo will be there. He he... So I wanna know your thoughts if you want me to write it or not and if you do, it will take some time given that I haven't updated my other fics for more than a year. **

**I was supposed to end this one within two chapters but now my head is filling with ideas and had to cut the chapter short. It will end in next chapter and there will be mature content. (You are warned. Well I guess my readers also don't want to read just wholesome things always, right? *Evil grin*) So I'll be writing it and 'Let Me Love You' first because these two are about to end. So my reader of other fanfics I apologize for making you wait. I've not abandoned any of my fics and I'll finish them all. Just want to complete the ones which have one or two chapters left first. So I hope you will bear with me. Thanks you all. Love you and stay safe.**


End file.
